Origins: The Luna Ateara Story
by Kennedy Wolf Cullen
Summary: The city of Angles is too full of Demons for Luna's taste. She decides to move to the town of La Push to escape all the lies and pain from her past. What she doesn't know is that everything is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new Luna story!

Sorry it took so long, but I needed some time and space to focus again. I also want to start up again now since I have no pressure to write this story, but I can rather work on being doing it out of passion and love. During my hiatus, I have traveled, fallen in and out of love. I have had my heart broken and I have grown up. I feel this gives me the maturity and insight to be a better writer.

So, every Friday I'm going to load up a new chapter :)

This story is a reboot, so a whole lot of characters are going to be removed or they'll have different names. The story line is also different, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Peace and love**

**Kennedy**

* * *

**Luna Ateara**

**California**

**September, 2005**

_It had to be a dream._

_I mean, it couldn't be reality since I didn't recognize the area I was in. Living in Sunny Southern California for my whole life, I knew my home town and surrounding areas very well. Instead of familiar sunny beaches and open skies, I was trapped in a dank forest. Rain was filtering down from the trees, adding to the dimness that seemed to engulf me. What caused me to doubt that I was dreaming was the amount of detail around me. The smell of rain, of damp earth and broken plants, filled my senses. There was a soft trill of birds and the faint crushing of foliage from an unseen source. The rain was cold enough that it caused me to shiver._

_Everything about this dream was so real that it terrified me._

_I had never been in a forest before. My father had told me stories once, about his home town, located in the forests of Washington State. La Push, I think he had said. He had grown up on an Indian Reservation where his family and our tribe still lived._

_Being the daughter of a wealthy man, I hadn't given his tales much notice. _

_Being a California girl, I much preferred sun shine to rain. Lucky for me, Southern California was constantly filled with long, hot summer days._

_My mind was trying to show me something, something that had forgotten by humanity a long time ago. Somehow, I was connected to this forest, to the mystical feeling that touched the air. I wasn't quite sure how I knew this, but I did. This place was where I was supposed to be._

_I took a step forward, only to find my foot stuck in the dirt. Looking down at my outfit just caused more confusion in my dream state. Dressed in a full length light blue dress, adorned with crystals that shone in the dim light, it was clear that I didn't belong here, no matter what my mind was trying to tell me. Stripping off the matching high heels, I tried to find a path through the dense forest. If I could find a road, maybe I would be able to leave._

_Suddenly something off to my left caught my eye. I turned, just in time to see a half naked man running through the forest. Just from the brief glance I got, I knew he was Native American, just like me._

"_Wait!" I yelled, running after him. "Please!"_

_I followed him, trying to run but I was hindered by my dress and bare feet. It was uncomfortable, but I knew if I stopped running, I would lose this familiar stranger in the trees. Low hanging branches caught me, leaving behind red marks on my exposed skin, tearing at my dress. The pain was sharp and real, but now was not the time to indulge my own vanity. I had to know who I was chasing._

_We reached a clearing in the forest before the stranger stopped. He still had his back to me, but I felt like I already knew him. He had on a torn pair of denim shorts, exposing a good amount of his skin; it was dark and russet, just like mine. His hair was cut army style short, but it was the same hue of black as my long hair. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he would have dark eyes. On his right shoulder, I could see a tribal inspired tattoo infused with the face of a wolf. _

_My tribal sign, something my father had shown me during my childhood. With the recognition of the tribal sign, I suddenly had knowledge; fairy tales I had heard when I was a kid. Of men who could change from man to wolf, and then back again. Of men who could leave their bodies and travel the world. Of brave women, willing to sacrifice their lives for their men. _

"_Sam." I whispered, shocked that I knew his name._

_The man turned and looked at me, his dark gaze filled with hate and distrust. I was right about his dark eyes. This was the only difference in our appearances, since I had sky blue eyes from my mother's side of the family._

"_What are you doing here?" He growled at me. "You don't belong here."_

"_I need to know, Sam." I said back, not letting my discomfort show. "There's something about me... Something is missing. You know what it is, don't you?"_

_He chuckled. "Yes, Luna. I know everything about you. You are just a pretty little rich girl. You are a spoilt brat. That's all you will ever be."_

_I gave him a cold, dark smile. "I'm so much more than that. I'm one of yours. I am part of your tribe, wolf man."_

"_You could never be one of us!" Sam screamed, almost sounding like he was in pain._

_I watched as he began to transform in front of me. He hunched over, screaming in pain. His clothing ripped as he grew bigger. Fur covered every surface of his body. His face contorted and grew longer but his eyes stayed dark and angry. __My quip about him being a wolf man had merely been about the tattoo on his arm and the knowledge that he was from the same tribe as my family. I hadn't expected him to actually turn into a wolf._

_The black wolf seemed to chuckle, as if he could read my mind. Sam's harsh voice suddenly echoed in my mind._

_**Just a pretty little rich girl. You will be nothing more than that.**_

* * *

**Six Months Later**

We were on the road, driving far away from Los Angeles and towards my uncle's home in La Push, Washington. I had began to crave a simpler life; one where my every move wouldn't be monitored and analysed, only to be put on display at a later stage. A life where money and power did not dictate me, but one where I could make my own decisions.

The city of Angels was too full of demons for my taste.

"I can't believe you are moving to the dullest place on Earth!" Spike said from the driver's seat of my car. "God, can you believe this place?"

I rolled my eyes as Spike continued to drive deeper into the forest. "I needed to get away for a while."

Spike gave me a dark look, biting his lower lip. We both looked in the rear view mirror towards the offending gossip magazine on the back seat.

_**Luna Gone Wild!**_ The cover screamed, promising scandal and destruction. _**Billionaire's Daughter causing trouble in L.A. Is this the end of the Ateara legacy? Full story inside!**_

I sighed. "None of them know what really happened. All they seem to do is make up shit, all just to make a quick buck."

"I wish you'd talk about it." Spike said. "You know I'll listen to you _and_ I won't go to the tabloids after."

"I loved him." I whispered, looking out at the grey sky. "Too bad Neil loved my money more than he loved me."

"Neil's a tool, Lu." Spike said. "Besides, I would still love you, even if you were poor."

I gave him a small smile, appreciating his support. Spike had been my best friend since we were very young, and age hadn't changed anything about our friendship. We told each other secrets that no one else knew. There were just some things I couldn't tell anyone in my friend circle; you never knew what would end up in the tabloids the next day.

Spike was the kind of boy who fitted in with the worldly idea of perfection: tall, tanned, blond hair and blue eyes. His family was rich and he wanted for nothing. Except, and I only knew this because we were so close, he was far from perfect. Spike had demons bigger than anything I had to deal with. I had made it my mission to do whatever it took to help him.

I looked out the window, avoiding all the real issues that lay between Spike and me. It wasn't like I could lash out at him for what Neil had done to me. I couldn't be angry that Spike and I had acted out a romance for the tabloid, just so we could keep our respective secrets. Mine was falling in love with the wrong boy. Spike's was falling in love with a boy.

Looking at the forest outside of La Push, it brought back memories of that stupid dream I had a few months back. I took a deep breath, calming myself and reminding myself that it was just a dream. People didn't just turn into wolves. That only happened in fairy tales and stories. Sam was probably some male reflection of me that my mind had created; maybe that was why I identified with him so strongly. He wasn't even a real person.

To distract myself, I watched the traffic leaving La Push. All the cars I saw were old run down machines. Just the kind of car I liked. Money could buy so many things, but there was something special about a car that needed to be fixed. Maybe I was so attracted to fixing cars because I couldn't fix myself. Spike was just as messed up as I was, except he lived in denial. Both of us were so broken, so lost in this crazy world that we were trapped in. I seriously doubted that we could every fix ourselves up.

One car leaving La Push was able to grab my full attention. It was a silver Volvo, the most expensive car I had seen since I left L.A. As the car went past, I swear time slowed down. The man who was driving was unlike any person I had ever seen. He had pale skin and copper hair. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead, but he was driving recklessly fast. He looked angry, maybe even a little upset. Something told me that man was dangerous and I needed to stay as far away from him as I could. The sight of him caused me to shiver, as if a bad omen had just passed.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked, looking over.

I snapped out of my trance and watched the Volvo disappear in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about out moving here." I lied.

It disturbed me how easily I could lie, especially to my best friend. I swallowed, praying that Spike wouldn't notice how uneasy the Volvo owner made me.

"Are... Are we almost there?" I asked Spike, not even daring to look at him.

"Just a bit further." Spike said, obviously ignoring how shaken I was.

I knew this was going to be the last chance I could talk to my best friend, so I took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, bring up the subject I had spent weeks avoiding.

"Nothing, I guess." Spike said, frowning. "I'll keep playing the loyal son and you'll keep playing the rebellious teen."

"Is that a crack at me, choosing to face my problem instead of sticking my head in the sand?" I said, my tone harsher than I intended. "I made a choice to change. I refused to be stuck in this shallow world full of lies!"

"Lu, you know I'm not mad at you for leaving. If I was you, I would be doing the same." Spike said, his expression grim. "Can't say the same for some of your other friends."

"So instead you are going to pretend to be straight." I hissed, almost in tears. "You are going to continue living a lie."

"Why do you even care?" Spike said, sounding bitter.

"You know I love you. You're a brother to me and I don't want to see you hurt."

Spike sighed. "It wasn't meant to be, Luna."

"Yeah. Us spending five years pretending to be together, while you were off with Bradley instead." I hissed. "I only did it to protect you, so don't lie to me. You love Brad and you want to be with him."

Spike gave a soft chuckle. "Brad wants to be open about his sexuality. I just can't do it, Lu."

I gave my best friend a small smile. Spike's family was just as rich and influential as my family. Spike's mom refused to accept that he was gay, and she threatened to disown him if he ever went public with his shocking news.

"I would ask you to come hide out here with me for a while, but I know you would never leave California." I said, looking out the window again. "God, our parents are stupid."

Spike looked over at me, clearly worried. "You can never go home again."

"I don't want to go back." I said, looking back at the magazine. "Can we stop?"

Spike pulled the car over. I jumped out and went to grab the magazine.

"Come on!" I called to Spike, running off into the forest.

"Luna! What the hell?"

I began to tear up the pages, destroying the images that had haunted me for the past few months. The paper fell around me like snow and I laughed.

"It's fun!" I yelled.

Spike shook his head and took a page from the magazine. We tore the pages up, laughing like children as the pieces fell around us.

I took the time to let go of my past, knowing that it couldn't hurt me from so far away. La Push was my opportunity for a fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna Ateara**

**La Push**

**April, 2006**

"Not what you expected, right?" Spike scoffed at me.

"It's not that bad." I replied, trying not to roll my eyes as I looked at my new home. "Didn't I say to you that I wanted a simple life?"

"Yes, Miss Hilton. We can even make your new life into a TV show if you like." Spike said in a mocking tone, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

I bit my lower lip as I looked at my uncle's house for the first time, nestled amongst the trees. It was a very simple house, made of planks of wood and pained white. The roof was a faded rusty color and plants had begun to encroach on the house. This place was nothing like my fancy apartment in L.A.

"Come on." I said, getting out of the car.

We walked up to the door and I took a deep breath. Spike knocked on the door. We waited, our breath bated, as someone came to answer the door.

"Can I help you?"

The woman at the door looked me over with pursed lips. From one look I could tell she had been pretty in her youth. Her skin was the right shade of russet to show she was Native American. Her eyes were dark brown, and she seemed to be looking right into my soul. Her hair, onyx black with silver lace, was tied up in a neat pony tail.

"Yes. Hello." I stammered, suddenly unsure of myself. "I'm looking for Quil Ateara."

"Quil is not here." She said, looking me over. "Are you a friend of his?"

"My name is Luna. I believe he is expecting me." I said.

"Luna?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow, but she clearly had no idea who I was.

"I'm his niece." I said careful. "My father is Hank Ateara."

"Niece?" The woman said, looking confused and with a hint of pain in her voice. "I wasn't aware we… I mean, Quil had a niece?"

"Yes." I said keeping my angry tone in check, but my hands were shaking. "Am I at the wrong house? Would there be any way from me to contact my uncle?"

"No, Luna." The woman said. "I'm afraid you have been misinformed."

I swallowed, anger rising in my chest. The shaking in my hands was getting worse and I could see the woman had noticed. Instead of looking afraid, she was quiet and thoughtful.

"Please, my father had an arrangement with Quil." I said through clenched teeth. "I have the letters in the car."

"Joy?" A voice came from inside the house.

I watched as an old man in a wheelchair emerged from a room inside the house. His hair was long and white. It was clear that this man was brittle and ancient.

"Who is this?" The man asked, his voice soft but holding the hint of a musical tone.

I bowed my head respectfully, feeling like I was in the presence of greatness.

"My name is Luna Ateara." I said softly, captivated by this man.

The old man looked me over carefully. "Yes. I had heard something about you awhile back."

I blushed, a million news paper articles flooding my mind. "Don't always believe everything you hear. Especially about me."

"Come here, my dear." He said, coming into the doorway.

I looked at Spike, who nodded back at me. Joy moved off to the side, giving me space to stand in front of the man. I dropped to my haunches so that I was able to look into his dark eyes.

"You are very beautiful, Luna." He said, smiling at me. "You are defiantly your mother's child; you have her eyes. But you are like you're father in so many ways."

I couldn't help but smile back. I pushed a lock of dark hair out of my face.

"Thank you. But how do you know them?"

The old man gave a chuckle. "Your father was always ashamed of me. I don't suppose he told you much about our family?"

I shook my head, clicking that this man was connected to my family, especially those I had never met. "No, but I want to know. There… There is something… I just don't know how to put it into words."

Looking at Spike, I tilted my head. He nodded and ran back to the car to fetch my bag. I couldn't help but smile at how we were so good at communicating without words.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know about my family. I've been having these weird dreams about…" I looked away towards the forest, my mind full of my dreams. "It's silly, but I think it has something to do with my family."

Spike came back and handed me my bag. I dug around, looking for my sketch book. Inside was a drawing of my family symbol; the tattoo on the arm of the man in my dream.

When the old man saw it, recognition spread over his face.

"Yes. I know it. It's the tribal symbol of the Quileute tribe. A tribe descended from the wolves themselves. Come inside, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Once we were inside the woman introduced herself as Joy Ateara. She was the widow of my uncle, and she began to explain my family tree.

"This is your grandfather, Quil Ateara the Third." She said, formally introducing the old man to me. "My husband was Quil Ateara the Forth and my son is Quil Ateara the Fifth."

"What happened to my uncle?" I asked quietly, not wanting to dig up scars from the past.

"He died in a storm while he was out fishing." My aunt said quietly, looking out the window. "Quil was still very young…"

Spike touched my shoulder, his gaze fixed out the window. "Come on, Luna. It's getting late and we better head out. We'll stay close so that you can talk again tomorrow."

I looked at my friend and nodded.

"Wait. It's getting late and I'm not comfortable with you driving in the dark." My aunt said. "Stay the night. We can work something out."

Spike looked at me and shrugged. "I'm not used to driving on wet roads."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at my aunt and grandfather. "We appreciate the hospitality. If there is any way for us to help out, just ask."

My aunt smiled. "It's only a pleasure, hun."

"Are there any stores close by?" Spike asked.

My aunt nodded and gave him directions. Spike was giving me the space to talk to my family in private.

"I'll see you soon." Spike said, leaving the house.

Once he was gone, I turned back to my grandfather.

"I can't believe Hank lied to me for so long." I said. "About his family…"

"Hank was always getting into trouble. His only goal in life was to get out of La Push and make a name for himself. He didn't appreciate the simpler life we had out here."

I gave my grandfather a half smile. "He didn't want to be a fisherman."

My grandfather laughed. "Yes, that's true. Did he ever tell you about the legends of the area?"

"It has something to do with the symbol, right?" I replied, suddenly interested in the conversation. "People turning into wolves, the Cold Ones…"

"I'm surprised he told you." My grandfather said with a nod. "Hank always thought those stories were… farfetched."

"He told them to me when I was a kid." I smiled fondly at the memory. "Bed time stories."

"What happened to your father?" Old Quil asked.

I saw the deeper meaning to the questions and chose my answer carefully.

"He got too busy with the business. I see him once every three months for lunch." I said with a sigh, "My mom is not much better. That's why I needed to get away from them."

Not wanting the old man to see the tears in my eyes, I looked out the window.

"She hated me, you know. She made me call her Cami. Not mom. I was never allowed to call her mom. And she blamed me for… Well, for everything I guess. I was never good enough or beautiful enough for her. In fact, she was glad when I told her I was leaving."

Anger was building inside of me, but I swallowed it down. By clenching my hands into fists, I managed to mask the shaking.

"It's alright, Luna." Old Quil said.

I stood up. "Sorry, I just need to go outside for a while."

"Take your time." He said, touching my hand as I left.

* * *

**Quil Ateara (Old Quil)**

I watched Luna as she left the house, noticing that she was tall for her age. Taller than what her genetics would allow. My hand was still warm from touching hers, but it was clear that she was running a slight temperature. Nothing that was too noticeable, but it was there.

"What do you think?" Joy asked as she came from the kitchen.

She sounded worried; she knew Luna's fate just as well as I did.

"I'm not sure." I said, distracted as I tried to put the pieces together. "It's possible she could go through the transformation, like Leah did. But then, according to the stories, girls shouldn't be turning into wolves."

Joy went a little pale. "That poor girl. And she had no idea?"

"None." I said with a slight shake of my head. "Maybe we should let her stay indefinitely. See where things go from there."

Joy nodded. "Things are going to be tight, but we can manage. Quil will be happy to share his room, but it will hinder his patrols at night."

I frowned, thinking. "She doesn't seem to be as… shallow as her father and mother. Maybe we let her stay with you until something else can be arranged."

"That poor girl." Joy said, not really directing her words at anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey there guys and girls :P

Thanks for the reviews and the views! Sorry if I haven't replied to messages and reviews, I'm just super busy! In fact, this chapter was written in the half an hour I had free today. After this, the story should have a better flow. So stay tuned!

My two goals for now is to start a Luna blog with pictures and songs related to the story. The other is to work on my bead work blog: Creating with Beading (beadingsouthafrica .blogspot ) Just take out the spaces because I can't post the link.

Go check it out if you have a chance!

Any other questions/ comments, feel free to send me a message!

Love you!

Kennedy

* * *

**Luna Ateara**

**La Push**

**April, 2006**

Outside, the air was fresh and cold. It helped calm my frazzled nerves as I tried to decide what to do next.

With my father's lie, I knew I couldn't go back to L.A. His false words and big promises were everything I was trying to get away from.

At the same time, I wasn't sure if I was welcomed for a prolonged stay in La Push. I felt like a piece of ice that had been cast into a pond: cold, directionless and out of my depth. I felt lost.

As I looked around the forest and cold shudder ran down my back. La Push seemed to reflect my dream in more ways than one. It felt like there were secrets hidden in the dense forest; I had this feeling Old Quil was keeping something from me. Something that was involved with the tribal symbol in my dream.

Laughing, I tried to ignore that paranoid that was creeping around in my mind. I felt like a fool for letting a dream haunt me this much.

I was about to turn away when four men emerged from the forest. Since I didn't know any better, I assumed they were brothers from their matching short, black hair and russet skin. All of them were unusually tall and they wore torn denim shorts. I took note that none of them wore shirts and they were muscular. But what caught my attention was the black mark on their right shoulder.

As I looked over their faces, I gasped.

There he was; the demon from my nightmare. He was in the middle and staring right at me. He didn't look angry, which was different from my dreams, but I knew it was the same man.

Breathing deeply, I tried not to flee from the sight of him. The terror from my dream filled every nerve, reminding me of details I had forgotten.

_**Just a pretty little rich girl. You will be nothing more than that.**_

"Hello." Sam said, noticing that my gaze was fixed on him.

"Hi." I said, noting that his voice was the same from my dream.

"I'm Sam Ulley." He said, obviously expecting me to introduce myself.

At that moment, one of the boys broke from the group and came up to me. "Hey baby. I'm Paul."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Don't be like that, beautiful." Paul said, standing in front of me.

I could now see the mark in full, and I realized it was the wolf tribal symbol. Without realizing what I was doing, my hand began to rise so that I could touch it.

"Paul!" Sam snapped, breaking me out of my haze.

I took a step back. Looking over every boy, I noted that they all had the tribal tattoo on their right shoulder.

_Could it be possible?_ I thought. _Are the stories of the wolf men true?_

I decided to let it go and make an effort to be nice. Maybe I would be able to work out the secrets everyone seemed to have.

"Sorry, my name is Luna Ateara." I said with a smile.

The boys all turned toward the shorter member of their group. He looked at me, equally as confused as those around us.

"I'm sorry, should I know you?" I asked.

"My name is Quil Ateara." He said, looking at me carefully. "Why do I feel I should know you?"

I laughed and flipped the hair out of my face. "I guess we're cousins."

"I know her!" Paul said. "I wasn't sure at first, but her name…"

"Shut up, Paul." Quil said with a roll of his eyes.

"But she…" Paul began, enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he recognized me from the covers of stupid magazines. I wanted to be another face in the crowd and to have a fresh start, but it looked like my notoriety wasn't just contained to the city of Angels.

"Enough!" Sam said, causing everyone to fall silent.

Everyone was glancing at me, but sneaking glances off to Paul as well. I couldn't help but feel confused, like the entire puzzle was in front of me, but I couldn't put the pieces together.

"Welcome to La Push, Luna." Sam said in a kinder tone, holding out his hand to me.

I shook his hand, feeling like I was staring him down. The other boys were whispering to each other; but I only caught the occasional work like _Imprint_ or_ Celebrity_.

"Thank you, Sam." I said calmly, not allowing my eyes to leave his.

At that moment, Spike pulled up in my car, causing the boys to become distracted. They began to gather around my black sports car, chatting about the speed and design. A few grabbed the bags of food Spike had bought and they took them into the Ateara house hold.

The atmosphere seemed less tense, but I had the feeling that Sam was watching me.

* * *

The night after that was a night to remember.

The boys all stayed for dinner and I was introduced to Embry Call. Paul spent the night flirting with me while I tried to talk to Quil. Sam kept a careful distance, but I often caught him staring at me. I brushed it off, pretending that he was a reporter at a party who wanted to question me for his next article; Sam was easier to ignore that way.

Once I noticed Sam's staring, the careful glances of the others became apparent. It was like they were all in on some secret that I didn't know about. I honestly didn't care and I didn't make any mention that I noticed their weird behavior; when I mentioned it to Spike he told me I was being paranoid.

The best news came when my aunt told me I was welcome to stay here as long as I needed.

Spike seemed happy with the news and began to plan his trip back to California. He would be flying down so I could keep my car. Neither one of us would say it, but I didn't want him to leave and he didn't want to be without his friend.

Life without my best friend would be hard.

* * *

"_So you are finally here." Sam said behind me._

"_Yip. Who would have thought?" I said, laughing quietly to myself._

_My dream was similar to my first dream of Sam; we were in the forest and I was dressed like I was going to a ball. An outfit not suited to the forest._

"_You don't belong here." Sam hissed at me, echoing my passed dream._

_I laughed. "Whatever, Sam. I'm here to say."_

_I turned, just as he turned into a wolf. Sam was a large black wolf with an evil looking sneer on his face. Other wolves, the same size as Sam, but different in color, emerged from the forest. The air was filled with whispers of many voices, jumbled and distorted._

_It had suddenly gotten darker and it began to rain harder. The sky was ripped open with crashes of lightning._

_The wolves began to hiss. _

_**Luna. Luna. LUNA!**_

_Standing my ground, I held back my scream as wolf-Sam lunged at my throat._


End file.
